FateAltered Zero
by Shimrick
Summary: Emiya Shirou won the Holy Grail War at a heavy cost. All those he cared about were dead.Even so, he became a Hero of Justice. He regretted the choices he the end,Archer was right,you can't save one without sacrificing others.He wishes to change fate.His wish is granted,he is now the Servant Avenger of the Fourth Holy Grail War. ( OP EMIYA with different background)
1. Chapter 1

{Fate/Altered Zero}

10 years after the 5th Holy Grail War, Emiya Shirou lays on his bed, regretting the decisions he made in his life. He was unable to save Saber. He was unable to save Rin. He was unable to save Sakura. Illya, Fujimura sensei, Kuzuki sensei… All of them. He was weak, because of that he trained harder than ever. He strived to be a Hero of justice. He has already prevented several world crisis, at the cost of many others. Filled with regrets, he wants to change everything. If only he could change it. In the end Archer was right, you aren't able to save everyone. To save someone, you must sacrifice others. He wishes he could change fate.

"Wish Granted"

As soon as he heard those words, he saw Illya in the Dress of Heaven.

"Hello, oni-chan" said Illya with a smile on her face.

Illya, his younger sister who he thought died when she became the Grail and closes the Gates of Heaven has appeared in front of him.

"How is this possible" said Shirou with tears flowing through his cheeks.

"You want to change fate don't you oni-chan" said Illya.

Without any hesitation he answered "Yes"

"Moh! You always strive for the impossible don't you oni-chan"said Illya.

"I can do that but at a cost"

"You are a special case due to your apostle blood you cannot die. However, whenever you are needed, you'll be summoned as an agent of Alaya to work as a Counter Guardian. Because of that you can also be summoned as a Servant."

"I'll send you back in time to the point where the 4th Holy Grail War begins"

"Do you accept the contract oni-chan?" said Illya still smiling at Shirou.

"Yes!I hereby accept the terms of your contract!"

"Good luck oni-chan!"said Illya as she watches Shirou getting summoned back in the past.

Everything went white after that.

In the dark Matou cellar, the cellar that has been Kariya's home for the past year, it is also the young girl, who he swore to save, Sakura's torture room. Kariya doesn't have any interest in the Holy Grail. When he found out Sakura was subjected to the Matou's torture, he has struck a deal with Zouken. If he wins the Holy Grail for him, Sakura will be free. With no Hesitation, he chanted:

Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.  
The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.  
Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).  
Repeat every five times.  
Simply, shatter once filled.  
――――I announce.  
Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.  
 _I_ n accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!

As soon as the incantation is completed, Shirou appears within the summoning circle in his traditonal black armor and red overcoat.

"Kariya has summoned a Servant despite not having a catalyst"mused Zouken as he saw the Servant appear inside the summoning circle. Zouken has lived for 500 years and he is one of the mages that created the Holy Grail War.

"I am the Servant,Avenger of this Holy Grail War. Are you may master?"said Shirou as he turned to the falling, bleeding man.

"Y...yes, I Kariya Matou am your master…. " Kariya managed to finish the sentence before more pain wrecked his body, he bit his lips to stop the cries, he did his best to ignore the pain. But at this stage everyone can see Kariya is in pain.

"Good, then our contract is established. I'll win the Holy Grail for you, Master" finished Avenger helping his master up.

Zouken was slightly dumbstruck at the events that just transpired. He expected a Berserker to be summoned not an Avenger. Still, the Avenger from the last war replaced Berserkerwas weak and eliminated quickly. This Avenger looks strong and confident. He also looks like the last one. Being the curious man he is, He quickly activated a magic in his right eye that allows him to see the statistics of a servant. He was expecting a weak servant. Not an insanely overpowered one.

Servant: Avenger

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: B+

Endurance: A+

Agility: A

Mana: A++

Class Skills:

Magic Resistance: A

Self Replenishment: B+

Independent Action: EX

Avenger: A

Presence Concealment: A

Personal Skills:

Affections of the Holy Grail: A+

Battle Continuation: A

Blood-Sucking: A+

Clairvoyance: B-

Cure of Separation: A+

Determination of Steel: EX

Double Summon: A

Allowing a servant to possess class skills from two different classes.

Eye of the Mind (False): A

Eye of the Mind (True): B

Magecraft: A

Thaumaturgy: C

"I have summoned a Servant for the war, I'll win the Holy Grail War and present you with the Holy Grail and you'll keep your end of the bargain and let Sakura go" finished Kariya.

"Well! Kariya I hope you will win the Holy Grail War and kill all that opposes you" called out Zouken

"Perhaps they do have a chance of winning" mused Zouken as he watches the Servant/Master duo walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Well … time for Chapter 2

Several hours later…

In Fuyuki City's resident church, Kotomine Kirei stood in the church, standing still, proud and calm. However one can notice something in his eyes, there was nothing as if he had no soul, as if he was a ghost. He was a Master of the Fourth Holy Grail War. He was the Master of Assassin. He had no wish, why was he chosen for the Holy Grail War? One can only be chosen to participate in the Holy Grail War if they have a wish. He has no wish. How can he be chosen for this blood-bath "Holy" Grail War. However what is done is done. He was chosen for this war. For what purpose he doesn't know. He will aid his master in this War, together they will emerge victorious.

As soon as Gilgamesh, the Fifth King of Uruk had been summoned as an Archer, his master and him quickly devised a plan. One of the assassins will be sacriificed to show off Gilgamesh's strength. Once that's done, Kirei can be sheltered in the church and help him devise plans to kill the other masters through assassin's spy network.

Kirei stood there emotionlessly before being summoned by his father, Risei soon as he entered the room, he saw signs of worry and fear on his father's face.

"Is there something wrong, father?" asked Kirei even after seeing his face.

"Yes, something strange has happened Kirei." said Risei turning his attention to his son. "Do you remember what transpired during the last war?"

"Of course."

"Normally, there are seven different Classes. Saber, Lancer, Archer, Berserker, Caster, Rider and Assassin. However, in the last war the Einzbern were tired of losing in the Holy Grail Wars. So they tweaked the Grail's system to summon the Persian God of Darkness. The result was a Servant being summoned as Avenger, replacing Berserker."

Hearing this Kirei was surprised as he never heard of Avenger.

"However the Avenger in the last war was weak and was quickly eliminated. Instead of Berserker being summoned, Avenger has taken its place again."

For Avenger being summoned instead of Berserker for a second time. Kirei can see the reason behind his father's fears and worries. He wondered if his father was worried about Avenger's irregularity. According to his father, the last Avenger was weak. So there's no reason to be afraid of him. However, this is war, anything could happen so he can understand his father's fears and worries.

"I'll inform Tokiomi immediately." said Kirei, his father nodded and continued to tidy up the Church.

He went to the basement and proceeded over to a mana powered communication device. He can't see why mages don't use modern technology. It is more convenient and cheaper. Since those mana powered communication devices are super bulky and costs a lot of gems to replenish the mana while phones are more mobile and only costs electricity. Rin can benefit a lot by using modern technology such as the

internet for her homework instead of going to the library. Going to the library has its own benefits as Rin can realize not to be overdependent on something. However, it'll also cost her friendship. Sighing, he quickly called Tokiomi and informed him what had happened.

"What is it, Kirei"

"Did something happen"

"My father has informed me of an irregularity. Avenger has been summoned again instead of Berserker." said Kirei quickly dropping the bomb on his mentor, he could sense Tokiomi's shock and disbelief even without seeing his face.

"An Avenger.. that may prove quite troubling. This is the second time an Avenger has been summoned.." replied Tokiomi "For Avenger to be summoned again is truly troubling. The Avenger from the last war was weak, so this one shouldn't be of any problem"

That may be what he said out loud, but Kirei can sense it. His mentor's voice wasn't of certainty, it was of fear and worry.

"However, this also benefits us. Without a mad dog, there will be nobody to anger the King of Heroes. We can win this war swiftly. How very fortuitous." Kirei can see the sense in such a statement.

Servants enslaved by madness, Bersekers are usually mad and unable to think. However they receive a boost in their power at the cost of their sanity. Saber may be the best all-around Servant, but Berserker is the powerhouse. If one wants to obliterate their opponents, Berserker is the ideal Servant.

"I see, I'll have Assassin locate Avenger" responded Kirei.

Locating the irregular servant may prove to be difficult as there's no clue where he'll be. It doesn't matter if Avenger's weak or not. In order to defeat a Servant, they must first learn their weaknesses and abilities.

"Do whatever you want Kirei" ordered Tokiomi "In the end, Avenger is only a chess piece, nothing more nothing less, a chess piece that ensures our vicotry. Good night, Kirei."

After those words left his mouth, Tokiomi disconnected the devices and Kirei was left alone in his basement. He was silent for a moment thinking of the events that just transpired before one of the Assassins appeared behind him waiting for his orders.

"You know of your task?" asked Kirei, it wasn't a question, it was more like a statement. Assassins always know their tasks even without asking.

"Of course, Master." replied the Assassin emotionlessly.

Kirei nodded in approval before Assassins disappeared into the shadows. Now, he was truly alone. He can finally go back to his thoughts.

Emiya Kiritsugu. He has been hired by the Einzberns to protect their Master most likely due to their losses in the previous wars, but Kirei was very much intrigued by the Magus Killer. The man devoted himself to so many atrocities that is countless. He originally thought they were the same. The were empty and was looking for a purpose in life.

However, a decade ago he disappeared off the face of the Earth. That is what piped Kirei curiousity him. He thought they had no meaning in life, why was he off the radar? Why did Kiritsugu disappear?

What made him abandon his efforts to find a purpose in life?

Somewhere else in Fuyuki City, Avenger managed to reach his Master's old apartment with the guidance from his Master. The apartment may be a bit dirty and covered in dust, but it was quite nice.

"Is this the place, Master?" said Avenger wanting to get Kariya's confirmation, setting him gently on the sofa.

"Y..yes.. g-go get the supplies from the fridge.. and pre..prepare a m..meal... please." said Kariya before coughing up an unhealthy amount of blood and disgusting worms, Avenger realized those were Crest Worms, they truly disgusted him.

It doesn't matter, he now had to do his task assigned by his Master. Seeing the supplies in the fridge. Avenger decided that it's time to make some traditional tomato sauce pasta. That should be simple to prepare. He quickly found the necessary items needed for cooking and proceeded to make that pasta he had in his mind.

He truly pitied his Master. He was like him, he had been transformed into this state of his own free will. From what he had pieced from that encounter with Zouken and Sakura. He can see that his Master is sacrificing himself to save someone else. The only difference between them is Shirou wanted to save everyone while Kariya wanted to save Sakura. In the end, it doesn't matter if it means sacrificing himself to save those who he cared about, he will gladly do it.

He was removed from his thoughts when he knew the meal was almost done cooking. He then proceeded to place the pasta on two plates. One for his Master, and one for himself.

"Master, I'm done cooking, here have a taste, you'll love it." said Shirou with enthusiasm.

"Mm...This is actually delicious. Avenger how do you know how to cook?" asked Kariya with surprise in his voice. He expected a plain meal enough for recharging his mana after summoning Avenger not this kind of food.

"I take pride as a cook before becoming a Heroic Spirit" answered Shirou without any lies in his voice.

After finishing the meal, Kariya spoke again.

"Avenger..we gotta leave now…we have to keep moving to stop other Masters from finding us" said Kariya struggling to stand up.

Seeing this, Shirou being the nice person he is wanted to save him. Avenger closed his eyes, concentrating his thoughts, searching in the library filled with weapons that is Unlimited Blade Works. He finally found it. The image of Avalon resting inside his Reality Marble and proceeded to trace it.

"Avenger..what are you doing?" asked Kariya still struggling to stand up.

"Please wait a moment, Master. I may have something that will help with your condition." said Avenger with an edge in his voice. Kariya was surprised, he never expected Avenger to be the kind of Servant that is quite forceful.

"Trace..on.." muttered Shirou in a low voice.

In an instant, a perfect Avalon appeared in his hands with glory. Avenger then quickly proceeded to implant the traced Avalon into Kariya. Due to the fact that Saber, his former Servant or should he say future Servant has already been summoned by his adopted father, Emiya Kiritsugu. He wanted to see what his father was like before adopting him but that is for another time. For now, he will have to help with his Master's condition. There cannot be 2 Avalons existing at the same time in Gaia's rule. In order to make it last until the end of the war. He has to make an Avalon in his time. His tutelage with his father, the time mage, Emiya Kiritsugu has proven beneficial in lots of ways. This one included, he was able to make a perfect Avalon due to his body preserving a perfect record of it after having been fused with it for 2 decades. He also reinforced the perfect Avalon with his own time so that it will exist when there's 2 Avalons at the same in Gaia's rule.

After implanting Avalon into his Master. He can see that his Master has grown his hair color back and looks much healthier. Even Kariya was surprised to see himself so healthy after enduring Zouken's torture.

"Avenger.. Who are you?" asked Kariya with surprise and doubt in his voice as nobody should be able to replicate a Noble Phantasm, yet Avenger was able to do the impossible.

"I am an incarnation, the sword of Alaya and a Hero of Justice." answered Shirou. Back in his time Shirou doubted he could say those words without any hesitation. But now? He is able to do that. He can change fate. He can save Kiritsugu, Saber, Rin, Sakura, Illya… All of them… at the cost of himself.

Kariya was surprised, and incarnation is very rare among mages, that means his Servant is a mage in his life.

"Avenger, what was that?" asked Kariya slightly awe-struck at the fact that there's a person that can replicate Noble Phantasms.

"Those are my talents...and parts of my Noble Phantasms." answered Shirou honestly. He saw no reason to lie to his Master.

"Why do you care about me? You won't be able to obtain the Holy Grail for yourself with me as your Master." said Kariya.

"Because we are the same. We both never had any interest in the Holy Grail, we weren't able to save those who we cared about and resorted to participating in the Holy Grail War to save others. In my life, I saved the world countless times but I was unable to save those who I cared about. Now the Holy Grail has given me a chance to correct my wrongs." said Shirou. Kariya was slightly dumbstruck. Perhaps his wish for a savior to be summoned came true. "I am not of the ancient, the Throne of Heroes resides out of time, it is possible for one to be summoned from the future. I am back in the past to save those I cared about, as such I have no wish for the Holy Grail. I may have no wish for the Holy Grail buy I will not allow anyone to possess it."

Kariya, once again was surprised by his Servant's proclamation. From what he had heard, he became a Heroic Spirit in the future. He has no wish for the Holy Grail but he doesn't allow anyone to have it.

"What do you mean Avenger? I need the Holy Grail to free Sakura." said Kariya in a surprised raged voice.

"Master, the "Holy" Grail isn't as "Holy" as you thought. It is nothing but a shell of its former self. During the Third Holy Grail War, the Einzberns has summoned an Avenger who they thought was the Persian God of Darkness. However, that was not the case. They summoned an unknown hero who was quickly eliminated at the beginning of the war. All Servants return to the Holy Grail when the die. Because of that, Avenger has tainted the Holy Grail. The Holy Grail now allows the summoning of anti-heroes which shouldn't be possible and the wishes it grant will be nothing other than genocide." answered Shirou truthfully with no hesitation.

"No! I need it to save Sakura." answered Kariya in a fit of rage.

"Master, you don't need the Holy Grail to save Sakura, you only need to kill Zouken to save her and I'll gladly help out but first we have to make sure the Holy Grail is destroyed."answered Shirou.

"But without the Holy Grail, you'll disappear!" said Kariya with surprise in his voice. After the Holy Grail War ended, all Servants will return to the Throne of Heroes.

"I have obtained flesh body due to my exposure to the Holy Grail in my life, and I have the attributes of an Archer, I'll be able to sustain myself even after the Holy Grail War" answered Shirou truthfully.

Kariya pondered for a moment, if what Avenger said is true as the Holy Grail is tainted and will only bring genocide, they could save Sakura and the world at the same time.

"Do you accept the terms, Master?" asked Shirou?

"Yes, I, Matou Kariya accept your terms." answered Kariya with no more hesitation.

"Good"

Elsewhere in Fuyuki, Hotel East 21 Tokyo, Lancer, Diarmuid of the love spot stood next to the window. With his narrowed orange eyes, he was able to use his senses to probe the atmosphere of Fuyuki.

He has been dutifully waiting orders from his Master, Kayneth Archibald El-Mellio's orders who had summoned him in this Holy Grail War. He was glad. He was unable to serve his lord in his time, now he can fight as a warrior with his pride while serving his new lord. But now is not the time for looking at the sky. He had sensed a Servant in this city. He can no longer ignore this fact.

"Master, I have sensed the presence of another Servant in the city."

"Is that so? Then let's check if that Servant is just a weak dog waiting to be put down."

Seeing Lancer's frown on his face, Sola-Ui quickly came to his defense.

"Kayneth, isn't that a bit harsh, all Servants are Heroic Spirits in their life, they sacrificed themselves for others in their life. Treating them like dogs isn't right."

"It's alright Lady Sola, even if my Master doesn't appreciate me, I'll prove myself to him and win the war for him.I swear on my chivalry."

"Oh I see, I was just worried about you" apologized Sola. "I was worried you may be angry at Kayneth."

For a moment, kayneth was ready to use a command seal to make sure Lancer doesn't flirt with his wife. Even though he wanted to do that, he can't as it is a waste but he will be sure to torment him whenever that is possible. For now he has to test that mysterious Servant or if possible eliminate him/her.

"Very well, Lancer. You may go and eliminate that Servant however you see fit, but you must obey my commands" said Kayneth harshly.

"Yes, my lord, I will not disappoint you" swore Lancer, bowing to his Master.

"You better not fail me Lancer." said Kayneth harshly who then proceeded to leave the hotel.

They then proceeded to the place where the Servant is nearest to; the docks of Fuyuki. As a Lancer, he is agile, he could dodge blows from other Servants. He was confident he could beat Caster with his Gae

Dearg. He wasn't sure about Archer because of how he defeated Assassin. According to his Master, Rider would most likely be Alexander the Great because it was his former catalyst. He was confident he could press Saber, but if he/she has a Noble Phantasm that obliterates an entire area, he was not sure.

He also has his E rank Luck to consider about. He must expect the worst.

Lancer could sense the Servant getting closer, and primed himself, ready to fight. The Master and Servant duo weren't what he expected at all. He hid his surprise under a smile. The Servant was shorter than the Master, a girl of about fifteen to seventeen years of age wearing a black suit in a ponytail which he assumed is for blending into society. The Master was a beauty was gorgeous white hair. He privately mourned at this, it seems she will fall under his curse. If not her, then her Master would.

"So you accepted my invitation, Servant?" called out Lancer with a genuine. "I am Lancer of this Holy Grail War. May I ask what is your class?"

The Servant walked forward, Lancer was glad to see that they both weren't falling for his curse. This is good, he can have a fair fight without worrying about her falling for his curse. The Servant said nothing before equipping her armor. She now wore a blue battle dress with a chestplate and gauntlets. Seeing her armor Lancer could sense that it is magical, Gae Buidhe may have some trouble with it but Gae Daerg will have no problem piercing it.

Lancer realized that she would probably be one of the strongest Servants in this war. Against Berserker he can think of multiple strategies to match his raw power due to his madness.

"I am the Servant Saber, Lancer" said the newly dubbed Saber holding her invisible sword high with pride showing Lancer that she was a knight. "And now, I'm going to kill you!"

Lancer was no fool, he could see her take up a sword sheathed in wind to hide her identity. Which means her sword alone will reveal her identity. This gave him joy, he was fighting against someone who is more famous than him.

"I look forward to it." exclaimed Lancer, going into a combat stance, same goes for Saber. "Let the battle announce the beginning of this Holy Grail War."

Saber quickly analyzed his stance, as well as his two weapons. She looked at his face and took something into notice.

"You have a charm spell on your face, don't you?" asked Saber. Lancer could only smile upon seeing her reaction, it seems she wasn't affected by it at all.

"My apologies, it's more like a curse, I don't have it by choice." said Lancer "It seems the Saber class magic resistance lives up to its legend."

"I agree with you Lancer" said Saber with a playful smile. "But that doesn't change the fate that you're going to die tonight."

"I disagree" said Lancer with confidence. "For if I do, I will be breaking my oath with my new lord."

In less than a second they both charged at each other and swung their weapons. She swung her sword only get it batted away by his red lance she then had to lean back to avoid the yellow spear's thrust. She continued to press him, forcing him to dodge or block her blows with his spears as he could not see her sword. Therefore, he doesn't know the blade's length which may prove troublesome. She dashed at him again with her invisible blade, he batted her sword away with his red spear and proceeded to use to the yellow spear to swipe at her feet. He was impressed, for a girl to fight like that.

"Are you having some trouble, Saber?" asked Lancer. "My spears seems to be giving you some trouble since you're now on the defense. I must say, it is an honour to fight such a swordmaster as you. I'll make your death as swift as possible."

"I thank you for your concern" replied Saber. "It is an honour to fight one as skilled as you. It is unfortunate that we both cannot exchange names as knights isn't it?"

"It truly is. Saber you really deserve your place as one of the greatest swordmaster in history" said Lancer.

"Lancer, that is enough playing around. You have my permission to use your Noble Phantasm."

"My apologies my lord, I'll obey your command and finish this fight" said Lancer as he ditched the yellow spear onto the ground. "I'm sorry Saber but I'm afraid I must end this battle now"

Saber said nothing, her focus is on his Noble Phantasm which is the red spear.

"Tell me Saber, are you concealing your blade with wind mana?" asked Lancer. "If so, then your real name must be tied with it."

"Perhaps, but I won't allow any chance of my blade being uncovered by you Lancer!" declared Saber still holding her invisible sword high.

"Shall we test that theory of yours Saber!" said Lancer as he dashed towards Saber clashing his spear with her sword.

Slowly but surely the wind was being cut, exposing her blade. Lancer may have only seen the crossguard of her blade but it was most certainly beautiful, an exception among swords.

"Your blade has been exposed Saber!" declared Lancer "There's no doubt about your identity. Anyone from the Throne of Heroes knows the name of your blade. You're Arthur Pendragon, the King of Knights!"


	3. Chapter 3

Well you guys have been complaining about Avalon being an asspull and too op, let me clarify one thing first. Shiou is able to perfectly trace Avalon and make it exist as long as possible using his own time but there'll be 2 rank decreases (EX-A+) because everything comes at a price. He was able to alter

Avalon using reinforcement to make it last as long as possible. Plus, in his life Shirou has been using Avalon for quite some time so it is also his Noble Phantasm but right now it is with Irisviel. Kariya is also able to use it without the need of Saber, if either Saber or Shirou is present, they can use Avalon at its full potential. The reason I put Avalon inside Kariya is because in Fate Zero, Kariya was super weak.. even Waver is better than him. Also all of Avalon's atrributes will be there because it is a perfect copy, but the regenerative abilities are decreased a tiny bit because of the rank down. Soo.. Chapter 3?

Shirou was able to sense the battle between Saber and Lancer and was quickly drawn to it. He doesn't see any point in joining the fight as it'll become a three-way engagement which decreases his odds of wining. He was with Kariya before he came here, he has his permission to come here and check out the

battle to get a degree or estimate how powerful they were or figure out their identities. Saber is definitely Arturia Pendragon, he knew her in his life, she told him she had been summoned in the previous war, so there's no doubt about it. Lancer is probably Diarmuid Ua Duibhne given he is using a red and yellow spear with a charm mole on his face. But there was also another Servant there, which greatly shocked him! It was Assassin, well a different Assassin but nonetheless Assassin, which shouldn't be possible unless Assassin has a Noble Phantasm that duplicates himself. He immediately contacted Kariya through their Master-Servant link.

"Master, I've spotted another Servant at the docks, it's Assassin." reported Shirou.

Kariya was surprised at this information, He thought Archer killed him and left him a bloody corpse on the ground.

"Master, this Assassin is different than the one Archer killed, it is most likely that Assassin has a Noble Phantasm that duplicates himself." said Shirou before giving Kariya time to dwell on his thoughts.

"I see… that's bad, there's a high probability that the Church and Tokiomi are working together, with Assassin he has a spy network for the war." replied Kariya. "Is there anyway to take him out?"

"There is, however it'll be unwise to reveal him as we'll lose the element of surprise since there may be more Assassins out there" replied Shirou honestly. "Saber and Lancer are having a duel, so you can watch them through my eyes."

Avenger now fully turned his attention to the duel, but before he did that, he noticed a man with messy black hair in a black suit scoping the fight using his riffle. He must admit, his father, Emiya Kiritsugu was a great assassin, choosing a spot that normally nobody would notice him.

"For now Avenger don't do anything before I tell you to." said Kariya with a commanding tone in his voice.

"Yes, Master" replied Avenger before storing Gae Daerg and Gae Buidhe in Unlimited Blade Works.

"Can you see the guy on the roof, Avenger?" asked Kariya.

"Yes, I do, Master. Honestly, he's quite stupid for not concealing himself. He's just standing there like an emperor even though he's not one. Any sniper could have killed him." replied Shirou bluntly.

"Most Magus are too proud and do things that doesn't make any sense" explained Kariya.

Avenger can see that Saber is the overall best class, but Lancer is able to push her on the defensive with his red spear.

"A spear that negates mana..." muttered Shirou.. "That's quite troublesome.."

Avenger continues watching the fight until Saber's wrist was struck by Gae Buidhe, knowing that it is a

spear that has a curse which makes you unable to heal wounds he thought it is was the end for Saber and decided to leave. In the end, he wasn't able to save Saber. But luck was on his side When he saw Rider arrive on the battlefield which stunned him quite a bit.

"Stay your hands Heroes for you are in the presence of a True King!" declared Rider. "I am Iskander and I am summoned as Rider in this Holy Grail War! We've been brought together to fight for the Holy Grail. I ask of you Will you acknowledge me as you King!"

"This is the mean that nearly conquered the whole world and he's summoned as a Servant!?" said Shirou with noticeable shock in his voice.

"This is bad.. Avenger.." cursed Kariya "There's too many Servants here."

They were silenced when they heard Lancer's Master threaten Rider's Master with torture. From up here Avenger can see that Lancer is disgusted at his Master. Lancer was a true hero, he didn't wish harm for the innocent nor did he cause harm for them.

"For all the Servants watching this great battle!" asked Rider aloud. "Do you accept my proposition!"

It surprised Avenger greatly that Rider was able to sense him, he could leave but there's a chance HE would appear.

In a shower of gold particles, Archer appeared, standing on the top of the pole, dressed in his golden armor with blond spiked hair and red eyes with gaze as if they they offended him.

"Archer!?..." cursed Kariya as he remembered his power.

"So this is the Servant that defeated Assassin!" said Kayneth with shock. He wasn't prepared for a four way battle like this, at this rate he may have to retreat.

"Here I come, King of Heroes! Do you have enough weapons in stock!?"

"You dare call yourselves Kings! Mongrels!" said Archer "Even in my absolute presence! Me? Who is the One True King!"

"If your claims are true, why do you not tell us of your true identity?" asked Rider, extending his hand.

Archer shook in anger, breaking the pole.

"YOU DARE QUESTION ME! MONGREL!?" asked Archer in a cold and angry voice as two golden portals appear next to his shoulders. "If you can't ascertain my identity in my presence, then I shall rid this world of you!"

Two weapons appeared out of the portal. They were a sword and a spear and they both are beautiful. Seeing this, Avenger unconsciously stored them in Unlimited Blade Works.

Seeing that Archer was ready to fire his weapons to kill them all, Avenger couldn't let that slide. He won't let those honourable Heroes die like that.

"Permission to engage in battle, Master?" asked Shirou pleadingly.

"Yes, go Avenger! Kill him!" replied Kariya with confidence.

"Trace on" muttered Shirou as a black bow and a wicked black sword appeared out of nowhere. As he readied his bow and carefully aimed the sword at Archer and muttered again. "I am the bone of my sword. Hrunting!" With that, he let the sword fly towards Archer.

Archer looked down at the Servants who dared say they were kings. How foolish! He was the King of the World. He had all treasures in his life, so the Holy Grail belonged to him as well, we couldn't let some mongrel have it. They would all die, except for the girl, she was quite desirable along with her Master. His smirk widened as he was about to unleash his treasures towards them when he heard a scream from the air behind him as he jumped off the pole landing onto the ground, dodging the arrow.

Archer was mad, fury flowed through his mind. HOW DARE SOMEONE TRY TO ATTACK HIM! He , the King of Heroes! He promised the assailant would undergo the most horrible and painful demise on this world.

"I ask! Which mongrel here dares to assault me! The One True King!" demanded Archer. "I will erase your existence, mongrel! Now show yourself and I'll give you a less painful death!"

Suddenly, a Servant appeared in front of Archer with a sword in his hand, Balmung, the sword of Siegfried, slashing at Archer, while Archer managed to dodge that blow, his golden armor did not and was scarred.

Seeing this everyone was surprised, this nameless Servant managed to sneak up on Archer, who is probably the strongest Servant in his war and also managed to land a blow on him, scarring that armor of his.

The assailant was clad in black armor and pants with a red shroud and a red headband. He has black eyes and white hair and a slightly pale skin.

"How dare you scar one of my treasures! Mongrel!" shouted Archer in fury. "You dare attack your king!"

Meanwhile, Irisviel was surprised. That sword was of Norse Mythology yet the owner is wearing a Christian shroud. Which doesn't make sense. And from the looks of the nameless Servant he probably knows Archer in his life, thus knowing his powers.

"Well, mongrel!? Declare yourself so I might find some joy in crushing you!" said Archer in a cold voice as he realigned the sword and the spear at the nameless Servant.

"I am Avenger, of this Holy Grail War!" declared Avenger, and all the present Masters and Servants were surprised, even Gilgamesh. "Archer or should I say King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, I've been ordered to kill you!"

Silence dawned up all the Masters and Servants present, Of all of the Heroes, Tokiomi managed to summon the Fifth King of Uruk, 2/3rds divine. This is troublesome, then that means Archer's treasury is his Noble Phantasm instead of the weapons.

But the more surprising thing is that Avenger has been summoned again. Which shouldn't be possible, in the last war the Einzberns was able to summon Avenger, but that Servant was weak and quickly eliminated. For Avenger to be summoned again is quite discerning.

"Oh! So you know of your King! At least you're not as incompetent as the other Servants! Yes! For discerning my identity correctly, I'll grant you a swift, and painless death!" declared Gilgamesh.

"Sorry, but I don't intend on dying here!" replied Avenger as he traced the sword and spear and aimed at Gilgamesh which shocked all those present.

"You dare create fakes of my treasures!" shouted Gilgamesh as he fired the sword and spear at Avenger.

Avenger, likewise fired the weapons at the one's aimed at him which created a large explosion.

"Wha...what!? Did Avenger just recreate those Noble Phantasms and fired them at Archer!" cried Waver in shock. Every Noble Phantasm is the crystallization of one's legend, Gilgamesh is the King of Heroes so him having every single Noble Phantasm is understandable but Avenger, a nameless Hero was able to replicate them like nothing, just who is Avenger!?

"Quiet boy.." said Rider with shock on his face. "It is possible for one to have an ability that allows the recreation or multiplication of Noble Phantasm if he was a blacksmith in his life but his ability seems more like Caster's ability. Nevertheless, he is a worthy addition to my empire"

Waver could only sigh.. Saber and Lancer had already turned down his proposition. What makes him think that Avenger will agree with it. But Avenger's statistics are worrying, he possesses attributes he normally shouldn't have, he also has great strength and agility on par with Saber and Lancer.

"You dare continue defying me! Mongrel! You are already made me share the Earth with you while I belong to Heaven! For that sin, I'll exterminate you! There'll be no evidence of you existing in history!"

declared Archer as sixteen golden portals appeared behind him. They were all Noble Phantasms each and every single one of them. Avenger stored them all in Unlimited Blade Work for future purposes as he traced all of the Noble Phantasms and aimed at Gilgamesh.  
"Sixteen.. Is that the best you can do, King of Heroes!" declared Shirou with the weapons at his back.

"This is truly a Clash of Heroes!" declared Rider. "We are all brought together by the Holy Grail, this battle truly marked the beginning of this Holy Grail War!"

"Irisviel, it would be in your best interest that you retreat" said Saber in a slightly worried tone. Who wouldn't be worried? One possesses all Noble Phantasms while the other replicates them.

"I'm staying here Saber!" declared Irisviel with confidence. "I'll be your support even though I can't heal you, I'll try my best to help you."

Saber's thumb was useless, she couldn't use her Noble Phantasm. This battle is trouble, she alone can't face that many servants, they'll have to retreat soon. Out of all the Servants, she respected Lancer because of his honour and chivalry. He will not cause harm to the innocents nor will he think of it.

"Lancer, what are you doing standing there!? Hurry up and finish Saber!" ordered Kayneth in a commanding tone.

"My lord, I swore I will take Saber's head, but not now" declared Lancer. "I'll fight her honourably, and

I promise I will kill her, but not now, I want to witness this great battle."

"By the power of the Command Seal..."

Lancer lost all hope as those words reached his ears.

"Lancer, kill Saber through whatever means necessary!"

Immediately, Saber was back on guard, unlike Lancer, his Master was cruel and would anything to win as she managed to barely dodge that strike.

"Sorry.. Saber.." mourned Lancer as he dashed towards Irisviel, prepared to kill her.

Saber managed to push Irisviel away to save her while blocking the blow with Excalibur.

"Are you hurt, Irisviel?" asked Saber with worry in her voice.

"No, I'm fine." replied Irisviel. "Thank you, Saber."

Lancer dashed at Saber again, preparing to clash again when Rider appeared and interrupted their fight and knocked Lancer aside with his stead.

"Master of Lancer! You are the kind of individual that I call scum, you DO NOT deserve Lancer at all!" declared Rider. "You are a coward for taking away Lancer's freedom to destroy your fears. As such if you still want to Lancer to kill Saber, then I will joni Saber and together we will eliminate your Servant!"

Just as Rider managed to finish that sentence, they heard a screeching sound from Avenger and Archer's battle where Avenger was slashing through Archer's golden armor with the sword, Durundal.

Far away from the battle, Kariya was laughing at the fact that his Servant managed to beat his, reveal his identity and humiliate him. Now, they know nearly all of the Servant's identities. Saber is King Arthur, Lancer is Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Archer is Gilgamesh, Rider is Iskander, Assassin is irrelevant. The only thing they have to worry is Caster as that class hasn't been summoned.

"You dare harm your king! Mongrel!" said Gilgamesh in a fit of rage. "I'll obliterate you!" as he opened numerous golden portals filled with Noble Phantasms.

Seeing this Avenger stored them all in Unlimited Blade Works. Now Gilgamesh is just giving him free weapons as he prepared to trace them all and fire them at him when suddenly…

"By the power of the Command Seal.."

"King of Heroes, quell thy anger, and return back to our base."

"You dare order a king to retreat!" said Gilgamesh with fury in his voice. "You got some nerves Tokiomi, only a true Hero is worthy of looking at me and you! Faker! Aren't worthy to look at me" as he disappeared into golden particles.

"Master of Lancer!" shouted Avenger after finishing his fight with Gilgamesh. "Will you order Lancer to harm the innocents against his will!?"

"Of course, we ARE MASTERS and you ARE SERVANTS, we are supposed to command you around, and you aren't even human, you're only beings of mana with Heroic Spirits inside it." declared Kayneth.

Hearing this, all the Servants are bristling in anger, we are humans too, we can think, feel and choose.

"I see.." said Avenger before tracing Kanshou and Byakuya and threw Kanshou at his right arm with the Command Seals, nearly severing his arm.

"And the sniper over there, will you kill a Master as innocent as Rider's?" asked Avenger. Getting no reply, he threw Byakuya at his sniper scope, destroying the gun.

"Damn you Avenger for harming my Master!" declared Lancer. "I would kill you but my Master needs my help right now."

"Oh!? I never thought Diarmuid UA Duihbne is one who follows a lord that is evil and corrupt." declared Avenger. "Will you follow him even if it means killing thousands of innocents to serve him?"

Lancer could not answer this question as he questioned his loyalties.

"I guess I'll get an answer the next time we meet." said Avenger. "Oh, and to all the Masters and Servants who seek the Holy Grail, abandon the war and go back to hose you care about, the Holy Grail will not grant your wishes and it's pointless."

Before any of the Masters or Servants could question Avenger, he disappeared into particles, vanishing from their sight. Everyone has their own opinion of him, Irisviel was surprised at the power Avenger demonstrated and being Avenger, Saber was cautious, she had seen those eyes before, it means that Avenger is a person willing to do anything to protect the innocents and those who he cared about and sought justice. Rider was impressed by how noble Avenger was, even though the boy wasn't his Master, he still cared and fought for justice. Yes, he will be a fine recruitment in his army! It'll be a waste of talent to let him go. Kiritsugu was surprised, how did Avenger notice him? It now doesn't matter, he just left. He'll have to quickly eliminate him, he's too much of an irregularity.

Well, I messed up Avenger's stats in the first chapter so here's the full stat list

Servant: Avenger

True Identity: Emiya Shirou

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: B+

Endurance: A+

Agility: A

Mana: A++

Class Skills:

Magic Resistance: A

Normally, Emiya has low magic resistance. However, due to his half apostle, half dragon blood he obtained in his life and his exposure to the black mud,he has received a boost in magic resistance.

Riding: A+

In his life, he has worked as an engineer, because of that he obtained great skills of riding.

Self Replenishment: B+

He has gained a real body because of his exposure to the black mud in his life. As such, he can replenish mana fully on his own in 4 hours.

Item Construction: EX

His tracing ability combined with this skill does wonders, being able to replicate anything to a 99% complete.

Avenger: A

Territory Creation: EX

Instead of using it to create a fortress, he can use it to strengthen his Noble Phantasm, Unlimited Blade Works, making it last longer than any normal Reality Marble.

Independent Action: EX

He isn't a real Servant, he only signed a contract with the Holy Grail to be summoned as Counter Guardian because of his inability to die due to his apostle blood because of this he can also be summoned as a Servant and gain knowledge from the Throne of Heroes.

Presence Concealment: A

He has lived as an assassin for hire in his life, he was able to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected. However efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.

Personal Skills:

Affections of the Holy Grail: A+

This skill boosts his Luck. He is able to escape impossible traps. However, this good fortune comes at the expense of other's happiness.

Battle Continuation: A

Makes it possible to fight with heavy injuries and come out alive as long as one doesn't receive a fatal wound.

Blood-Sucking: A+

Due to his apostle blood and his supernatural healing factor, he is able make wounds disappear as if they never existed, replenish his mana and absorb other's attributes.

Clairvoyance: B-

Capable of keeping track of fast-moving objects within a range of six kilometers. Also allows the use of X-ray vision.

Cure of Separation: B

A curse that makes one unable to protect those he cares about.

Determination of Steel: EX

Distortion: A

Due to his exposure to the black mud. He has gained skills/attributes he would not have.

Triple Summon: A

Allowing a servant to possess class skills from three different classes.

Eye of the Mind (False): A

It is a natural talent to avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience.

Eye of the Mind (True): B

Capable of clam analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce nan appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. This ability increases the chance of winning greatly.

Magecraft: A

Due to the tutelage from his father and his possession of the Toshaka Family Crest , he has nearly infinite knowledge of modern magecraft.

Thaumaturgy: C

In his lifetime,the sorceries he learnt are unremarkable. "Projection" and "Reinforcement" are the only magic he excels at.

Noble Phantasm:

Unlimited Blade Works:E-EX

Chrono Rose: B


	4. Chapter 4

You guys have been bitching about EMIYA too op and is beating Gilgamesh and Saber too easily. Let me get this straight. EMIYA will not be able to beat Saber but Gilgamesh yea.. he'll kick his ass

Aboard on the Glorious Wheel, Rider and Waver were silent, still thinking over at the events that just transpired. They had learned Saber, Lancer, Archer's identities, Caster still hasn't been summoned and Avenger is just an unknown, nameless hero they can't figure out. What they know about him is he can replicate any Noble Phantasms let it be Holy Swords, Demonic Swords….which is quite troublesome. Having a Noble Phantasm that replicates other Noble Phantasms is just broke. Same goes for Archer, Gilgamesh. One has an entire treasury of Noble Phantasms, the other can replicate them. For now, they would leave them both to their own fight as not even Rider who has a Noble Phantasm filled with Heroic Spirits can beat one who has a whole arsenal of Noble Phantasms.

"Moh! How is Avenger able to replicate Noble Phantasms!?" said Waver, finally breaking the silence. "It isn't possible for a Heroic Spirit to replicate Noble Phantasms. Don't even mention Archer having a whole arsenal of Noble Phantasm is like an in-game legit cheat."

"No.. It is possible if one is a blacksmith in his life." replied Rider "However Avenger's ability seems like projection to me."

"No! That shouldn't be possible!" cried Waver. "Projection shouldn't be able to replicate Noble Phantasms!"

"Yes… That's true… It may be a unique ability of Avenger." responded Rider. "For now, we should stay away from both Archer and Avenger. I doubt even I could handle them."

It was clear to the both of them. The only way to defeat Archer is Avenger. They both were sure of it and agreed wholeheartedly to the opinion. They have to leave Avenger alive to deal with Archer or else Archer and his Master will surely claim victory.

Lancer was kneeling dutifully to the side of his Master who was irritated at the fact that he was harmed by a Servant, a dog… Lancer can see from the wound Avenger meant them no harm and only wanted to drive them away.

"Ugh! That hurts!" cried Kayneth as he was getting bandaged by Sola.

"Be a man! Kayneth." replied Sola "I'm sure Avenger only wanted to drive you away, he could kill you if he wanted to."

"Why didn't you kill Avenger or Saber, Lancer!" hissed Kayneth. "You had a chance at killing them both."

"My apologies, my lord." replied Lancer, bowing his head in shame. "I was distracted in my fight with Saber and I had to get you to safety before Avenger killed you."

"Honestly, Kayneth stop being so harsh on Lancer, before he became a Servant, he was a human." said Sola. "Honestly, Avenger's ability remind me of Projection."

"It doesn't matter, he will fall in this war." replied Kayneth. "The Avenger from the last war was weak and quickly eliminated. I'm sure this one will follow last one's fate. Lancer, bring me Saber's head the next time you meet her. I will not tolerate any failures!"

"Of course, my Master!" said Lancer dutifully.

Gilgamesh is furious, he a king was ordered by a mage, a peasant. The idea of being ordered around almost made him puke. He would welcome anyone to kill his Master. However, for now he'll have to find a suitable replacement. Avenger.. the other reason of his fury.. A mongrel managed to scratch his armor and scar his body. Kirei… Tokiomi's student, an empty man who seeks his purpose in life, yes, he shall be my new Master! But for now, I'll have to groom him into a proper Master.

Kariya was lost in thought. Saber is Arthur Pendragon, Lancer is Diarmuid UA Duibhne, Archer is Gilgamesh, Rider is Alexander, Assassin isn't truly eliminated and Caster hasn't been summoned. He's sure his Avenger can beat Tokiomi's Archer but he'll have to worry about Assassin. The fact that he's alive means the church is working with the Tohsakas which is breaking the rules, they don't have evidence to accuse the judge nor can they even do that. They are currently in a tight spot. At least they managed to figure out most Servants' identities.

"Avenger, show yourself." said Kariya. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Is there something you require me of Master?" asked Avenger.

"Yes" replied Kariya. "When would we kill Zouken?"

Yes I know.. This chapter is short. I haven't watched Fate/Zero in a while so I've been rewatching the whole thing. Sooo there's going to be a divergence, Kirei's staying loyal and Zouken's going to be eliminated soon. By soon I mean real quick. Caster will make its debut next chapter


End file.
